Glyphosate is a non-selective, broad spectrum and post-emergence herbicide. Glyphosate applied to foliage is absorbed by leaves and rapidly moves through the plant. Once absorbed, it prevents the plant from producing essential aromatic amino acids. This reduces the production of protein in the plant, and inhibits plant growth.
EPSP synthase is the sixth enzyme on the shikimate pathway, which is essential for the synthesis of aromatic amino acids. Based on the studies of chemically induced aroA mutants, it has been confirmed that EPSP synthase is encoded by the aroA gene. Recent advances in genetic engineering have made it possible to produce transgenic plants with unique characteristics of agronomic importance. Generation of glyphosate tolerant transgenic plants (e.g., containing glyphosate tolerant EPSP synthase) will reduce the cost for weed control.